Precision machine tools often have vibration which has to be damped out in order to obtain the best performance out of the tool. In a multi-axis machine tool, the vibration of the tool is the greatest at the far end of the unsupported mass, i.e., at the head of the tool, since this is where the greatest absolute motion occurs. This is also the location where the mass of a mass damper could be minimized. However, the head of the tool is a difficult area to mount a tuned mass damper, since the space is limited and the head must move in 2 or 3 linear axes, and in 1 or 2 rotary axes.